Stay With Me?
by Fluff Kitty
Summary: Natsu eats some flames that end up knocking him out but he asks Lucy to stay with him in the infirmary. Will she comply with his request? R&R. Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights belong to Hiro Mashima. (Three freaking weeks? Seriously?)**_

_**Anyways... this just came to me and well yeah. I hope you enjoy and please review. Also I give a cookie to all of those who actually read my notes. Top and bottom. Not that you have to... it's just nice that you listen to me rant... on to the story! :)**_

* * *

"Here." Gray muttered, pushing open the guild doors and allowing Lucy to drag an unconscious Natsu through them. Erza followed behind and watched the doors close with a small thud. When Lucy felt all eyes fall on her burden she stiffened slightly and made her way into the infirmary, gently laying him out on one of the pristine white beds.

"Go back to your business." Lucy heard Erza order and then there were a few loud thumps as Erza presumably hit those who didn't obey. Seconds later Cana called out something above clothes and Gray cursed loudly. Lucy laughed quietly and gently pulled off Natsu's vest, hanging it over a chair beside the bed. Wincing slightly upon seeing the dirt covered wounds Lucy smacked herself lightly and began cleaning his upper body with a warm cloth.

"Lucy?" Mirajane called out and footsteps were heard approaching the door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Lucy replied, beginning to bandage Natsu's larger wounds. Mira walked up behind Lucy and laid a hand on her shoulder making Lucy turn around.

"What is it?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"The Master was wondering what happened. Erza and Gray said it's not their story to tell since they weren't there." Mira answered, offering a shrug. Lucy smiled.

"Oh, in that case I suppose it's fine if I tell you. Natsu and I were battling the master of the dark guild we were sent to destroy while Gray and Erza cleaned up downstairs. The master was a fire mage as well but his flames were different than Natsu's. Natsu ate the flame anyways and knocked out our opponent but knocked himself out in return from eating the new flames." Mira smiled at Lucy's explanation and affectionately patted Natsu on the head.

"Would you like any food?" Mira offered, smiling happily at Lucy. Lucy shook her head and gave Mira a quick hug before turning back to Natsu.

"I'm fine." She replied over her shoulder, pulling off Natsu's sandals in the process. Natsu screwed his nose up then and both female mages tensed in apprehension. A few moments later Natsu let out a sigh, relaxing back into the pillow. Lucy frowned bemusedly at him while Mira let out a giggle.

"Have fun then." Mira called as she exited the room. Lucy couldn't help the chuckle that escaped herself and bent down to kiss Natsu's nose. Straitening up once more Lucy walked over to a cupboard by the door and pulled out an extra pillow and two blankets, piling them on the chair by Natsu's bed. Natsu opened his eyes slightly and watched Lucy grab her knapsack from the bottom of the bed and grabbed a tank top and another pair of shorts. Lucy also placed these on the chair beside the bed as she kicked off her shoes.

"Luce?" Natsu mumbled, attempting to sit up. Lucy jerked upright and was immediately at his side.

"What's up?" She whispered, gently but firmly pushing him back down.

"I'm tired." Lucy laughed at him for a moment before stroking his hair softly.

"Then go to sleep." She answered, watching him in amusement.

"Stay with me?" He questioned.

"I'll stay right here." She replied, kissing him on the forehead. Natsu smiled at Lucy's response and allowed his eyelids to slid shut.

"Luce..." He breathed, a content smile on his face. Lucy backed up a few steps as her eyes widened comically. She just kissed Natsu... while he was awake... and he smiled? With her mind flying and different thoughts slamming into her Lucy smacked herself lightly, bringing herself back to the task at hand.

Willing herself to walk forwards again Lucy carefully pulled off Natsu's ripped and dirty pants, shoving them into his bag swiftly. Then she pulled out a fresh pair of pants from his bag and laid them on his bandaged chest. Rinsing the cloth she used earlier Lucy quickly washed his legs and grabbed his pants. Just as she was about to put them back on him she realized that he was still wearing his boxers from the fight.

"Shit." She muttered, rubbing her temples. "I can't just change his boxers." Taking a deep breath Lucy grabbed the set of clothes she picked out for herself earlier and grabbed her bag as well, wandering into the connected bathroom to clean herself up.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Natsu's eyes shot open when he heard a door click shut and he sat up quickly, slamming his hands to his head when it started pounding and his vision swirled. Taking deep breaths Natsu listened intently, smiling when he heard the water running in the bathroom. Carefully easing himself back down Natsu chided himself for worrying. Lucy never went back on her word after all.

Natsu then resolved to wait for her to come out before falling back asleep. After what felt like hours Natsu's eyes slipped shut against his will and he was pulled back into darkness.

Lucy hummed happily as she exited the bathroom, running a hand through her wet, tangled hair. Glancing out the window quickly Lucy determined that it was probably dinner time right now which would explain why the guild was so quiet; everyone was either eating or at home.

Lucy smiled at the simpleness of their guild and grabbed her key ring. Pulling off Loke's key she called him out.

"Yes my Princess?" Loke greeted, kissing her hand gentlemanly. Lucy rolled her eyes at his behaviour and pointed at Natsu's sleeping form. Loke raised an eyebrow and walked over to the unconscious dragon slayer.

"Am I supposed to dispose of him?" Loke asked gleefully. Lucy smacked him upside the head.

"No!" She hissed. "Change his... change him for me." Loke's eyes widened and he looked over at Lucy in horror and disgust.  
"Change him?" Loke choked out. Lucy nodded, a small blush tinting her cheeks.

"Here." She muttered, throwing a clean pair of boxers at Loke. Then she turned around swiftly. Loke stared aghast at his owner's turned back.

"Today Loke." Loke swallowed thickly and quickly followed through with his master's orders, tossing the unwanted boxers in the garbage when he finished.

"Can I turn around yet?" Lucy asked.

"Sure." Loke choked out, smoothing down his tie. Lucy turned around and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Loke." Loke nodded silently and watched quietly as Lucy tugged on Natsu's pants.

"There." She announced, grabbing her and Natsu's old clothes and tossing them into their respective bags. Then she grabbed one of the blankets from the chair and laid it over Natsu, smiling softly as he mumbled in his sleep. Kissing his forehead quickly Lucy straightened and sleepily set up her own bed on the chair.

Loke cleared his throat from the other side of the bed. Snapping her head up Lucy's cheeks darkened heavily as Loke raised his eyebrows in question. Lucy waved off his unspoken question.

"Thanks again Loke." She muttered in embarrassment, tracing the grain in the wood below with her bare toes. Loke nodded curtly and walked over to her, crushing her to him in a hug.

"Get some sleep." He whispered, kissing her temple before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Lucy smiled gently and wrapped the blanket tightly around herself, moving the chair so it faced Natsu's bed and placing her pillow beside Natsu's before flopping into the chair and laying her head down on the pillow as she waited for sleep to come.

Lucy smirked as she felt the bed shift and Natsu's hand landed softly on her head. If he was awake right now she was certain he would take one look at her hunched figure and declare her a weirdo. She'd agree too since she _was_ sleeping in an odd position, sitting in the chair but leaning forwards so her head rested on the pillow. Smiling at the thought Lucy found herself drifting off. Before she completely went under though she reached her hand up, grabbing Natsu's from the top of her head and grinning happily as he held her hand tightly in return. Then Lucy's eyes shut and she fell asleep hunched over the bed with Natsu's hand in hers.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Natsu awoke with a strange pressure on his hand. Blinking tiredly Natsu glanced briefly out the window and realized it was the middle of the night. Yawning sleepily Natsu closed his eyes again and listened to Lucy's gentle breathing. In. Out. In. Out. Natsu smiled softly and squeezed the thing in his hand. Just as he was drifting off the thing squeezed back. Popping his eyes open Natsu turned his head cautiously. It was just Lucy. Breathing a sigh of relief he looked over her sleeping form thoughtfully. Her position on that chair didn't look all that comfortable. Shrugging his shoulders slightly Natsu pulled his hand from her grip, wincing as she let out a small whimper.

"It's alright Luce. It's just me." He soothed, pulling her gently onto the bed beside him. Lucy let out a small sigh, rolling over and snuggling into his chest. Natsu's eyes widened and he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and curling protectively around her.

"Na... tsu..." Lucy breathed with a serene smile on her face, curling her arms around his neck as she slept. Natsu grinned gleefully and kissed the crown of her head.

"Luce." He whispered back, squeezing her sides gently as he fell asleep once more.

**(^.^) (^.^)**

Mira squealed happily as her camera clicked quickly giving her picture after wonderful picture of the two. Other guildmates who wanted a glance at the sleeping couple were rewarded with a glare from Mira for getting close to her 'greatest success'. Meanwhile Cana placed bets as to whether Lucy crawled into the bed or Natsu pulled her on. Mira liked to argue that it was mutual.

"Back off guys." A rough male voice called from the doors causing everyone to pause and turn around. Silhouetted against the bright sunlight was none other than Loke.

"Why are you here Loke?" Gray asked curiously.

"Did you want to look at... ehm... the i-in-infirmary?" Erza stuttered with her face as red as her hair.

"Nah, I saw them last night. She kissed him you know..." Loke smirked, taking advantage of everyone's shock to push through the throng and close the door. "If this door gets opened by anyone other than Natsu or Lucy I will personally see to your punishment." Half of the guild nodded silently while the other half was still in shock. Loke nodded at the general response and disappeared back into the spirit world.

"Slept... kiss... I missed... all night... Natsu and Lucy... kiss... what..." Mira mumbled incoherently, swaying precariously back and forth. Slowly a drop of blood ran down her upper lip.

_Thud!_

"Mira-San!"

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Soo... yeah. Another NaLu fic. Love it? Hate it? Really don't have an opinion? Either way please review! I love them all and they give me a happy satisfaction which means more stories. :) This was just something I wrote cuz I could. Light and fluffy. Slight humor. You know, the good stuff. (Sorry to all those who are reading my GaLe fic. I was at camp and I just started high school so it's been hectic. But I will update soon. I promise you that.) Hope you enjoyed this story. **_

_**P.S. As a side note... three weeks of fillers? Not bad I suppose but still... and Levy! Holy Mavis!**_


End file.
